


Problems of the heart

by Hannah_Writes



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N has a heart condition, how will it affect his career?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

  It was an early morning for us, six am was just something we had to get used to. I walked into the kitchen and was disappointed not to see N there, he was usually the first one up, Ken was up, however, making coffee, 

  "Hey, has N woken up yet?" I asked, Ken turned around to face me and looked confused, 

  "What? Isn't he always up first?" He asked, taking a mug out, "Hmm must just be tired, I can't blame him..." he said with a shrug, I turned and walked out of the kitchen, heading upstairs, 

  "N?" I asked knocking on his door, no response, "N, you awake?" I slowly opened his door and peered inside, N was asleep tangled up in his sheets, I smiled and walked over to his bed, 

  "N come on..." I whispered, placing my hand on his shoulder but quickly pulled it back, the heat radiating off of him was to much, I gently placed the back of my hand against his forehead, he was burning up, 

  "Leo...five more minutes..." N said and rolled over on his side, he breathing came out in small pants, he was pale and sweaty, I smiled and shook him again, 

  "Sorry, but you really need to wake up..." N opened his eyes and looked up, "Come on, you're burning up, we need to get you taken care of." I said and helped him sit up, N pushed against me, well as best as he could with how weak he was, 

  "I'm fine, Leo, really." N smiled, "We have a performance tonight, I can't miss it." He stood up and stumbled a little, I quickly ran over,

  "You're not fine, N. I-is this about your heart?" I asked, yes N had a heart condition that nobody else knew about, he didn't want to worry everyone, he only told me because I was there when he was at his worse,

  "No, no, it's not about that. I promise I really am alright, so just leave it, okay?" He asked heading for his door but I grabbed his hand before he could do anything else,

  "N, please..." I said, "Alright, fine, but you will tell me the minute something happens, right?" I asked, N looked over his shoulder and smiled,

  "Of course I would, now come on." He said and gently pulled his wrist out of my grip, I followed behind still upset, I knew he was hiding something, that's how he always was, worked himself to the brink of exhaustion and did it all again the next day, it worried me,

  "Hey N, finally, you're up!" Ken said, "Geez, you alright, you look like you've seen death." He said, joking a little, N smiled and nodded,

  "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired, I guess." He said and sat down at the table, I noticed the small gestures he made, the pain in his face as he grabbed his chest, of course he made sure no one was looking before he did,

  "So, where is everyone else?" I asked, sitting down next to N, suddenly voices could be heard down the hall as the rest of members tiredly walked in,

  "Hey.." Hyuk said immediately heading for the coffee pot, everyone knew he couldn't operate without a cup of coffee in the morning, Ravi smiled brightly, he was the morning person among us,

  "So who's excited for today!" He said, the rest of us just glared at him, how could he be so cheerful this early,

  "Ravi, please, none of your sunshine personalty right now, it's to early..." Ravi yawned, hitting Ravi on the back gently, "So what time is practice?" He asked, I looked down at my watch, it was about six fifteen,

  "Seven till nine, than we have an interview at eleven, and a radio show before the performance." I said and everyone else groaned, I knew how they felt, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

  We finally arrived at the dance studio and N was still not looking good, he looked really tired and worn out, the minute something happened, I was stepping in, I didn't bother with it though,

  "Alright, everyone get into position for voodoo doll, that's what we're starting with..." N said, I got in position but still watched him the entire time, he dancing was slower and a little off at times, the music finally stopped and we got ready for the next dance, half way through the dance N stumbled a little, everyone stopped and before anyone could react N fell to the floor holding his chest,

  "N!" I yelled, running over to him, "Oh god. Someone call an ambulance!" I looked around, everyone just stood there, "Now!" I yelled, Ravi quickly pulled out his phone and  called for an ambulance,

  "Leo, what's wrong with him?" Hyuk asked kneeling down, I sighed and looked down at N, I had to tell them, they would find out soon anyways,

  "He, uh, he has a heart condition, he's had since he was little, he didn't want to say anything and slow everyone down." I said and suddenly N collapsed against my body, not moving, "Shit!" I yelled and laid him down, I checked for a pulse but couldn't find one, I quickly started CPR and didn't stop unto the paramedics arrived,

  "Move!" one yelled, taking my place, "Found a pulse." she said quickly, "Get an IV in him, we need to get him to the hospital now." She and the other paramedic quickly loaded him on the gurney before rushing outside,

  "Come on we can follow in the van." I said and everyone nodded, we quickly ran to the parking lot and hopped in the car, rushing after the ambulance, I knew everyone was worried for their leader, I was too.

  _Please be okay..._  


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

   I woke up in a haze, everything around me was blurry, _What happened?_ I blinked several times and it all came into view, I was in a white room, beeping noises off to my left somewhere, the first thing I noticed was the distant throbbing pain in my chest, I slowly lifted my hand only to notice the IV taped to it, _W_ _as I in a hospital?_   There was a pressure on my left arm, I turned my head only to notice Leo laying on my arm, sleeping away, _Why was he here?_ I had so many questions for many reasons, 

  "L-Leo....?" I asked, placing my hand on his head, he woke up almost immediately,

  "Hey, you're awake! How do you feel?" He asked with a small smile on his face, "You had us all worried. I, uh, I had to tell everyone, they were freaking out to much." I looked up at him confused,

  "W-What do you mean? What happened?" I asked, "Why am I here?" I was freaking out a little, it scared me that I had no idea what was going on, Leo gently squeezed my hand and cupped my cheek, avoiding the oxygen mask, with his other hand,

  "Hey, shh, it's alright. You had a small heart attack back at the studio, your body was under to much stress from you being sick so it triggered this." He said and sighed, I closed my eyes and a small tear escaped, 

  "I-I'm sorry...I'm suppose to be the leader of this group....instead I just made everyone worry...." I looked away, to ashamed to let Leo see me like this, 

  "You are our leader and we couldn't wish for a better one." A voice said, I looked over only to see Hyuk, Ravi, Hongbin, and Ken all standing in the doorway, "All we want is for you to get better, so we can go on fighting you about everything." Ravi said said with a small laugh, 

  "B-But the...concert tonight, are you still going to do it?" I asked, looked around at everyone, Hyuk came and sat next to me on the bed, 

  "W-we decided that we can't do it without you, so we postponed it." He said with a small smile, "It wouldn't be right." I tried sitting up as best as I could, there was some pain but I waved away everyone's concerns,

  "No, no, please, you have to do this. Really, go on, I can watch from the TV in here. This is a really big concert, you can't miss out." Everyone looked at me shocked, "Now, don't look at me like that, it's an order from your leader." I said with a small laugh,

  "A-are you sure?" Hongbin asked, I nodded, 

  "Of course! Just know I'm proud of all of you. Just make this concert your best, alright?" I asked and everyone nodded, I smiled out of satisfaction, these boys worked so hard everyday, I waved at them as they left, it was only an hour till the concert started, I turned on the TV and sat back in my bed, watching as the preshow played. Finally the show started and they were the opening act, 

  "Before we start, we would like to say that our leader, N, couldn't make it tonight, but we're doing this in his honor." Leo said and the crowd screamed loudly, tears fell down my face as I watched, they did an amazing job, 

  _So proud of you._

  


End file.
